Suatu Hari Yang Indah (Ianjutan 4)
by 8998fans-uzuhina
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata,Hyuuga Hanabi,Yamanaka Ino,Deidara,Karin


SUATU HARI YANG INDAH

A/N :Hidupku bergelimangan harta dan tinggal di rumah hatiku kosong sejak kedua orang tua kandungku meninggal dan aku tinggal bersama kedua saudara kandungku beserta kedua orang tua tiriku dan kedua saudara aku menemukan sosok yang membuatku jatuh cinta ketika aku menjadi artis film.

CHAPTER IV :PERISTIWA SELEPAS UJIAN KENAIKAN KELAS

Tak terasa,ujian kenaikan kelas sudah diliburkan selama 3 memiliki kesempatan untuk bertamu ke rumah aku meminta izin pada Kak Neji untuk pergi ke rumah Ino dengan menggunakan Neji mengizinkanku asalkan aku berhati-hati di pun menyusuri jalan menuju ke perempatan untuk memanggil ,sebuah taksi berhasil kupanggil dan aku menaikinya menuju rumah Ino teman yang aku miliki saat ini karena teman-temanku yang lain tidak terlalu dekat seakan menjaga jarak tidak tahu aku tidak berani memandangi jalan lewat jendela taksi itu. Kulihat seorang anak kecil berjalan bersama ibunya di pinggir teringat saat aku berusia 6 tahun dimana ibu kandungku masih tidak salah aku pernah berjalan berdua dengannya di pinggir jalan seperti anak tersebut pada hari merasakan kasih sayang yang begitu besar dari dia tidak pernah memarahiku dan seperti berharap semoga ibuku bahagia bersama ayahku di lama kemudian,aku sampai di rumah membayar supir taksi itu dan menemui satpam penjaga rumah Ino."Permisi mau bertemu Nona Yamanaka Ino."kataku ramah."Oh!Mari silahkan Yamanaka Ino ada di dalam."balas satpam itu."Terima kasih pak."ucapku dia membukakan pagar rumah Ino. Aku berjalan memasuki halaman rumah Ino yang luas seperti halaman lama berselang,Ino membuka pintu rumahnya."Ternyata,kamu tidak ingkar janji benar-benar datang ke rumahku seperti yang pernah kamu janjikan waktu meneleponku kemarin."kata Ino hanya tersenyum sembari menghampirinya."Aku tidak ada kerjaan di aku ke rumahmu." menyeringai."Jadi,kamu sendirian lagi di rumah?" " kakakku yang pergi ke tempat ada di rumah." Ino menggandengku masuk ke dalam rumah."Tapi,apa kamu tidak khawatir terhadap adikmu ditinggal sendirian di rumah?"tanya Ino."Kenapa harus khawatir?"balasku balik bola mata Ino bertemu dengan kedua bola mataku."Kamu 'kan tahu kalau kamu sekarang sebenarnya tidak 'kan?"Aku tidak mengerti ucapan Ino."Maksudmu?" "Ya kamu pasti sadar kalau kamu sekarang tinggal dengan orang tua jadi sekarang Hanabi tersiksa oleh ,katamu 3 hari yang lalu pembantumu pulang kampung karena suaminya meninggal."Aku terdiam sambil berpikir. Aku tidak membenarkan kata-kata aku tidak menampik hal itu bisa saja terjadi pada aku tidak mau khawatir berlebihan karena Hanabi sudah bisa mengatasi masalahnya pun mengajakku ke terkesima melihat kamarnya lebih bagus dari sini banyak pernak-pernik yang lucu seperti tirai kerang,boneka-boneka teddy berukuran kecil di ranjang,dan beberapa buah kalung yang digantung di depan pandai sekali menata kamarnya hingga sebagus menatapku lagi."Bagaimana?Cantik 'kan kamarku?" "Err!Iya."Lalu kami berdua duduk di atas ranjang Ino yang berwarna ungu muda."Aku tahu kamu pasti mau kamar seperti ini 'kan?"Aku mengangguk. Sebenarnya aku bisa memiliki kamar yang lebih bagus dari kamar hal itu bisa terjadi jika ayah kandungku masih hidup."Hmm!Boneka-boneka ini dibelikan oleh supaya kamarku lebih kalung-kalung itu dibelikan oleh supaya cerminku lebih cantik."tutur berkhayal jika aku seperti kecil,aku menginginkan kamar berwarna biru yang merupakan warna ,keinginanku hanyalah impian semata karena tak akan pernah saja aku masih bisa tidur di kamarku sendiri walaupun aku tinggal dengan orang tua Ino bermain game di menontonnya bermain menunjukkan segala kemampuannya dalam bermain game di sumringah melihatnya begitu semangat memainkan game dirinya selama semangat itu membuatku tegar dalam menghadapi hidup tahu tidak selamanya aku menderita kehilangan orang yakin kebahagiaan pasti berpihak padaku suatu saat hari,Ino mengajakku makan siang bersama orang tuanya dan kakaknya yang bernama Yamanaka menatapku yang duduk berseberangan dengannya."Siapa nama temanmu ini,Ino?"tanya Deidara."Na...Nama saya Hinata,kak."jawabku menyikutku karena aku menunduk sewaktu menyebutkan namaku pada sangat malu bila ada seorang laki-laki tampan yang berkenalan aku menjadi salah tingkah seperti ini di depan Deidara."Nanti malam,ada konser Christoper De mau mengajak Hinata menonton konsernya di Konoha Big Park."ujar Ino. Aku tersenyum di dalam hati karena Ino akan mengajakku menonton konser Christoper De ingin sekali melihat idolaku itu dari makan siang,aku berbicara dengan Ino."Ino,boleh tidak aku pulang sebentar untuk menjemput Hanabi?" " nanti kamu kembali kesini ya!"Aku aku keluar dari rumah Ino dan menelepon terkejut saat Hanabi mengangkat teleponku dengan nada sesenggukan habis menangis."Ada apa Hanabi?" "Tidak ada apa-apa aku tidak betah berada mau bersama kakak sekarang." "Ya sudah dijalan mau kamu ikut aku ke rumah temanku."Aku mematikan teleponku. Perasaanku tidak enak dengan hal terus terpusat pada tidak sadar kalau sudah tiba di cepat-cepat membayar supir taksinya dan turun memasuki dalam rumah,aku terbelalak melihat Hanabi memunguti pecahan piring dengan tangan langsung membantu Hanabi memunguti pecahan piring -tiba Karin muncul di hadapan kami."Gara-gara kamu mengangkat telepon tadi,pecahan-pecahan piring ini tidak kunjung kamu bersihkan!Dasar teledor!"bentak tahu mengapa suara Hanabi sesenggukan di pasti habis menangis karena dimarahi cepat-cepat membuang pecahan piring itu di kotak sampah dan menyapu melenggang pergi setelah aku selesai menyapu pecahan piring itu,aku mengobati tangan Hanabi dengan plester."Kamu sekarang ganti pakaian terus ikut aku ke rumah temanku ya."bisikku pada mengangguk dan mengikuti lama berselang,kami berdua meninggalkan rumah tanpa permisi pada Karin. Akhirnya,kami naik taksi di perempatan seperti biasa menuju ke rumah Ino."Hanabi,maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu sendirian di sepantasnya aku meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan gawat begini." menyandarkan kepalanya di memeluknya dengan sesama perempuan,aku mengetahui perasaan Hanabi yang juga kehilangan karena kematian menyesal karena tindakanku yang meninggalkannya sendirian bersama Karin di rumah."Tadi,ibu menyuruhku membersihkan rumah seperti juga menyuruhku mencuci ,aku belum sarapan pagi dan makan saja kakak aku masih sempat mandi."tutur itu,aku semakin merasa ingat kalau aku membawa uang di dalam dompetku. "Ya kita makan di warung sushi seberang rumah Ino ya." melepaskan lama berselang,kami sampai di rumah taksinya pergi,aku menghitung masih cukup untuk makan berdua di warung sushi kami menyeberang dari rumah memesan tempura kesukaannya sedangkan aku memesan juga memesan es jeruk kesukaan makan,aku membayar semua pesananku dan Hanabi kemudian memasuki rumah senang sekali melihatku kembali lagi ke rumahnya dengan membawa Hanabi."Nah ini yang datang kesini berdua bersama adiknya yang tak kalah cantik dari kakaknya."ujar Ino seperti bermain operet di tersenyum mendengar begitu dilematis sehingga terdengar berlebihan. Kemudian kami bertiga masuk ke kamar Ino."Aku sudah membeli tiga tiket untuk menonton aku kesana bersama Kak Deidara dan Choji mendadak sakit dan Kak Deidara ada urusan di kita bertiga yang akan datang kesana."ujar terserah Ino saja asalkan aku benar-benar menonton konser Christoper De Hansel."Memangnya kita akan menonton konser apa,kak?"tanya Hanabi. "Konser Christoper De Hansel." wajah Hanabi sumringah."Wah berarti kita bisa melihat Christoper dari dekat dong!"Ino menyeringai." tidak tanggung-tanggung,kita bisa meminta tanda tangan darinya karena kebetulan dia mengenalku sebagai artis sinetron."Niatku semakin bulat untuk mengikuti audisi artis film karena nanti aku akan bisa mengenal Christoper lebih jauh. "Oh ya Christoper De Hansel memakai nama aslinya di sekolahnya lho!"kata dan Hanabi menjadi penasaran dengan nama asli Christoper De Hansel."Siapa nama aslinya?"tanya Hanabi."Nama aslinya adalah Uzumaki Naruto."jawab Ino."Wah seperti makanan ya kak?Hmm kalau tidak salah kakak ini Ino Margaretha pemain sinetron 'SNOW IN MY HEART' waktu itu 'kan?"ucap Hanabi." ,Hanabi suka menonton sinetron juga."balas sibuk mengingat-ingat nama yang disebutkan Ino tadi: Uzumaki aku pernah mendengar nama itu bahkan pernah Uzumaki Naruto adalah temanku di aku tidak yakin Uzumaki Naruto itu adalah Christoper De saja namanya jika aku perhatikan wajahnya,dia sangat mirip dengan Uzumaki Naruto -tiba,Ino membuyarkan pikiranku."Kita akan pergi dari sini jam 3 sore."kata merasa sangat gembira bisa menonton konser aku menjadi penasaran dia tidak asing bagiku apalagi ketika mendengar nama aslinya.

**TBC**

**A/N :Hinata udah mulai tahu identitas asli emang udah gak rahasia umum lagi karena aku udah ngasih tahu para readers siapa Christoper saja aku belum ngasih tahu siapa sebenarnya Christoper/Naruto bagi chapter lupa review.**


End file.
